Still After All This Time
by SGleek813
Summary: Albus Severus Potter meets his namesakes on his first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


"So the little Potter boy is here now?" Snape's portrait echoed throughout the empty Headmistress's office. "I can only imagine how this one will turn out. If he is anything like his brother, this office will be destroyed by the end of the year."

A small chuckle was emitted by the portrait next to him, hanging right over the Headmistress's chair. "Now Severus," the portrait of Albus Dumbledore said, "I assure you that this boy is nothing like little James Potter."

"Uggh, do not mention that name to me again Albus."

The office was then silent until the creaking of the door was heard. Both former headmasters, as well as all the others, looked towards the door to see a small boy with shaggy, dark hair entering the room. However, Severus was not focused on his hair, instead it was his brilliant green eyes that he had inherited from his father, who had inherited them from his mother. They were the eyes of Lily Potter. Severus let out a barely audible gasp as he took in the sight of those eyes that he had not seen in years.

The small boy walked over to the large desk and looked nervously at the portrait of Dumbledore. "Hi," he said shyly, looking down at his shoes. "Um, my brother told me to ask the Headmistress if I could come in here. He said there's something I should see and I need to talk to you and some person named Snape about it." He looked up at Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall said it was okay, so I came up here after putting my stuff in my dormitory. Albus smiled and looked at the little boy.

"And might I ask, what house did the sorting hat put you in, young fellow?" He looked down again. "Slytherin," he muttered, sounding somewhat ashamed. Albus glanced at Severus, who had an amused look on his face. "A fine house, indeed. I suspect that Slytherin house gained an excellent student. I have no doubts that you will be a superb addition to not only the house, but to Hogwarts itself."

The boy smiled. He glanced at the portrait next to Dumbledore, and then to the name plate. "Severus Snape," he whispered. He looked at Dumbledore's name and gasped. "Albus Dumbledore? Severus Snape?" He questioned. Both men nodded and the small boy's eyes widened. "My dad said I was named after two headmasters at Hogwarts. My name is Albus Severus Potter."

Dumbledore smiled proudly while Snape's eyes widened and he gasped in shock. "Potter named you after me…us? After us?"

The young Albus nodded. "Um…were either of you in Slytherin?" Severus nodded. "I was, actually. As was I head of Slytherin house when I became a professor here."

Albus walked up to the portrait of Severus and looked into the eyes. Once again, the green eyes met the black, as they did so many years before. "My dad said that you were the bravest man he ever knew. He told me a story, a while back, about a man who saved his life a lot. He said he did it because he was in love with someone who had died…I think my dad said it was my grandma, and he said that you protected him because of how much you loved her." He stopped, seeing Snape's eyes glisten, obviously holding back tears. "He said that without you, he wouldn't be here and neither would I. He told me to say thank you, and that his mom would be proud." Albus grinned, staring into Severus's eyes. "I think you're an awesome man if you actually did that. Thank you for saving my dad."

Severus just sat there shocked. After a few moments of silence, Albus broke eye contact, breaking Severus out of his trance. "Tell your father," Severus started, coughing back a couple tears, "tell your father I said thank you. And you will be a great addition to Slytherin house. I look forward to hearing all about your triumphs, and if you are anything like your father, I'm sure I will hear about all of your rule breaking as well," Snape smiled softly as he saw the young boy's eyes widen.

"You may be thinking of my brother, James, he's already got a name for himself here as a rule breaker," Albus chuckled, as did both of the portraits above him.

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Tell Mr. Potter we expect a visit from him soon."

"I will," Albus said. "Um…I had better get to my house. I don't wanna get in trouble."

Both Headmaster's eyes widened. He was nothing like James. "Goodnight Mr. Potter," both men said as the little boy ran out of the office, a grin plastered on his face.

Dumbledore glanced over at Snape, who had a single tear rolling down his face. "Still? After all this time, Severus?"

"Always."


End file.
